Different town, different problems
by Beware-N-Love
Summary: Naruto isn't happy so his adopted dad Iruka moves to Konoha. Naruto gets a long lost brother Kyuubi who might be a gang leader, Gaara's friendship, Sasuke's love?, another dad and much more. Slow beginning. Planned pairings Sas/Naru Neji/Gaar Itachi/Kyuu Kaka/Iru
1. Chapter 1 IntoMoves and changes

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Naruto or any character in Naruto though I often wish I did...but I don't. :-/

* * *

Naruto was always bullied in school for being "that weird kid" in class. He didn't have any friends though he was always positive. He even became a prankster at his school but was in constant trouble. When Naruto was a baby, his parents had been died and he lived with his adopted father, Iruka Umino, who was a teacher at Naruto's school. Iruka noticed that Naruto was being bullied but every time he lectured the students, the worst it became for Naruto. Naruto eventually stopped telling Iruka about what the other kids would do to him and ever started to blame himself. He was a pretty sad kid underneath his exterior happiness and extreme optimism. He felt like his life was going to stay like it had been forever until one day.

Two weeks ago, one of Naruto's teachers had started talking about family trees and Naruto became curious about his own family. When he was thirteen and Naruto asked about his parents, Iruka admitted the adoption agency had told him that Naruto's parents had been murdered. Apparently Naruto had been adopted in Konoha but the couple had their own child and brought Naruto to a different agency branch after two years when he was three and someone working there recognized him.

He went online. He Googled,"Uzumaki murder Konoha", he found a link to a newspaper article about his parent's death. He found out that Uzumaki was not his parent's last name but his mom's maiden name. He ended up looking at not one but five different articles, one caught Naruto's interest. He was shocked when he read it, "Minato and Kushina Namikaze had two sons, Kyuubi and Naruto. Kyuubi was six and Naruto was only a year old. There is no other surviving family so they will both be put up for adoption."

Naruto searched "Kyuubi Uzumaki" and didn't find anything. He then tried "Kyuubi Namikaze" and found one. He was twenty-one and living in Konoha, where the murder happened. The page where Naruto found him listed an email. Nervously Naruto click it and decided to send him a message. "This may sound weird but my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I think you maybe my brother…I haven't ever been curious about my family background because my adopted father, Iruka has been a great dad but I decided to look and found an article and found out about you." Naruto didn't know what else to say so he just sent that.

Two days later he got a reply. "Listen punk, if this is a joke I'm going to cut your throat you asshole, got it?"

Naruto got angry and replied back. "Fuck you! I didn't send you a message so you can be another jerk in my life!" Naruto added a pic of himself giving the finger that he made jokingly one boring night. He pushed back from his computer and went downstairs to make some ramen.

"Naruto!" Iruka came inside the house yelling, "I just got a call from your teacher. He says you've been disruptive in class. Can you explain to me why?"

"Which teacher?" Naruto replied innocently and put the ramen in the microwave.

"Are you admitting that you've been disruptive in all of them?" Iruka rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Naruto answer me honestly. Do you like this school?"

"Yes." Naruto lied.

"Listen to me before you answer that again. I was offered a job at a different school…in Konoha. I have a friend who is a teacher over there, though I haven't talk to him in years, he might help us find a new place. I would like to accept the job but if you like it here we don't have to."

"Take the job. I…I don't like here." Iruka smiled and gave Naruto a hug.

"Ok Naruto. I have to put in my two weeks. You're going to have to go for just two more weeks then we go. Ok?" Naruto nodded and hugged Iruka back. "I love you Naruto."

* * *

*** Two weeks later ***

* * *

"Thanks again Kakashi for letting us move in, though I told you that you didn't have to."

"Nonsense Iruka, we're friends after all. Plus we haven't seen each other in years, this is a faster way to catch up." The strange white haired man smiled under his mask.

"I wonder why we disconnected. I know I moved for work but I can't remember wh…" Iruka felt Kakashi's hand on his butt. He smack Kakashi in the face. "Now I remember…you're a pervert! Always reading those damn books…I don't want Naruto growing up around that. Kakashi us staying here is only temporary remember that!"

"Sure Iruka." Kakashi chuckled, "Whatever you say."

"Naruto are you ready? We're leaving for school now, come down now or you can walk there."

"I'm coming!" Naruto ran down the stairs. He was dressed in the school uniform with his bag in hand. Kakashi pulled some strings to get Naruto accepted into Konoha Academy, a well-known private school.

Naruto had checked his email this morning. Kyuubi had been sending him tons of messages. He ignored all of them. He decided that he would read them all tonight though since he now lived in the same town. Naruto noticed Kakashi was giving him weird looks.

"Is there something on my face?"

"No. You just look like someone I used to know." Kakashi said lazily.

"Who?" Iruka questioned.

"You wouldn't know him, he was from here though." Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Iruka and I met in college but I was born and raised here. I came back after college

to teach. Anyways you should go. I'll be there in a bit; I have some stuff to take care of."

"Come on Naruto, Kakashi's going to be late. He's always late…for everything." Iruka walked out of the front door.

"Ah he's still holding on to that?"

"What Kakashi?" Naruto asked puzzled.

"Oh never mind Naruto, it's a long story. Hurry before Iruka leaves you behind, he has a habit of not waiting." Kakashi said the last part cryptically.

"Ok…Cya Kakashi." Naruto ran out to Iruka's car.

The school was a twenty minute walk way but Iruka insisted he drive the first day. Iruka parked in the teacher's parking lot and prepared Naruto. "This is your class schedule, here is your lunch and would you rather meet me in my classroom or here?"

"Um, here? Yeah here." Naruto grabbed his stuff and opened the door.

"Naruto, you're in my third period class. Ok? My class number is 254."

"I got it Iruka. BYE!" Naruto gave a huge smile before going and closing the door. He ran off to the school.

Naruto was excited to be at a new school, he'd often get beaten up but never had bruises where Iruka or anyone could see but now it was a fresh start. Outside of the school there were a lot of teens hanging out. Naruto was taking it all in and he didn't notice that he had bumped into someone. "Watch it." Naruto looks at the person who was talking to him.

It was a short red head with a big tattoo on his forehead, it read love. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going, I'm new and my name's Naruto." He gave a huge smile and put out his hand.

The boy stared into Naruto's eyes and Naruto felt like he was looking into his soul. "Hn…Gaara…Gaara no Sabaku." He paused for a while; Naruto just kept smiling and shook his hand. After a minute Gaara smirked at Naruto then let get go of his hand. "Naruto, we're the same. We have the same eyes."

"What are you talking about? You have green eyes and I have blue." Naruto looked confuse.

"Hn, idiot. What classes do you have?" Gaara asked and Naruto gave him his schedule. "Science, history, English, lunch, free period, math, gym and art…hmm we have everything but science and gym together. Well I'll see you in history Naruto. Bye."

"Ok Gaara!" Naruto felt happy. He felt like he made his first friend. A second later a boy with long black hair walked up to him.

"How the fuck did you do that?" The boy's white eyes glared at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto couldn't believe someone just said that.

"How did you get Sabaku to talk to you? Do you know how many people have tried, do you know how many times I have tried. What did you say?"

"I just introduced myself."

The last thing Naruto saw was a fist. He woke up in the nurse's office. "What the hell happened?" Naruto says to himself.

"You must have done something to make Neji mad." Naruto's eyes shot straight to the voice. It was Gaara. "What happened?"

"He asked me how I got you to talk to me and I just said I introduced myself and he freaking punched me. I didn't do anything."

"I'll talk to him. Are you ok?" Gaara sighed.

"Yeah I guess I could have used that nap." Naruto laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

"Come on, I don't want to miss all of history." Gaara helped Naruto up and Naruto followed Gaara to history. The nurse just watched the walk out without saying a word.

As they walked in the class, all eyes were on them. Naruto recognize the teacher, it was Kakashi.

"Gaara and Naruto, why were you late?" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Gaara spoke up, "Why don't you ask Neji?"

"Ah…well whatever the reason. Gaara take your seat next to Neji." Gaara glared at Neji but still waked over and sat down next to him. "…and Naruto I would like it if you introduced yourself to the class."

"Ok…my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My favorite color is orange, I love ramen and I hope we can all be friends."

"All right class, do you have any questions for Naruto?" Kakashi waited a moment. Four hands went up. "Ok, Sakura?"

"Why did you move?" The pink haired girl asked.

"My dad changed jobs."

"Sai?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you a boy or a girl? Because you look like a girl."

"Bastard I'm a boy."

"Whatever dickless." Sai smiled at Naruto.

"Neji?" Kakashi kept it moving.

Naruto glared at Neji as he asked. "Why does Gaara talk to you?"

"I don't know maybe you should ask Gaara." Naruto answers honestly.

"Ino?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Um…" Naruto took a long pause. "Well to be honest I'm not sure."

"How are you not sure?" Asks a random student.

"Well it's complicated. I'm adopted so it's not like I was raised with him but who knows." Naruto shrugged.

"Ok that's enough questions. Naruto please take a seat next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke raise your hand.


	2. Chapter 2 Warnings and info

**A/N - Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. I noticed I write the most when I'm tired...that and I'm a bad with spelling and grammar. :P Well anyways, here's chapter. Disclaimer -** I own nothing of Naruto**. :-/. Enjoy.**

A pale teen with raven hair raised his hand. Naruto hadn't noticed him in the room, the stare he was giving Naruto gave a chill up his spine. Instantly he knew he how he felt about the boy, the moment their eyes meet Naruto knew that he was going to dislike the pretty boy bastard…

Naruto slowly walked over to his seat. Kakashi spoke up, "Ok that's all the excitement I can handle for one day. Now open your books to page 6 and read the rest of the chapter, I'm going to be right back. I have seemed to have left my book in the break room." As soon as Kakashi was out of the door, all the students closed their books and turned to one another to talk.

The blond on the other hand had opened his history book. "Dobe." Naruto's head snapped up towards Sasuke.

"Fuck off." Naruto gave him the finger and went back to trying to read in the loud room. The whole room seemed to get silent and time froze.

"You did not just tell my Sasuke to 'fuck off'!" A girl shrieked. All of the girls got up and crowded around him yelling at him. Naruto was used to constant bulling and it didn't bother him, what did is that Sasuke had his head down on the table and Naruto seem to be the only one who noticed the boy laughing to himself.

Naruto was about to say something when there was a loud crash. Everyone's attention changed to Gaara and Neji. Gaara was on top of Neji and he was punching him. Neji was trying to restrain the smaller boy but Gaara was stronger than he looked. Neji finally managed to flip Gaara to the ground. Their nice uniforms were wrinkled and stained with blood from either Neji's mouth or Gaara's nose. Out of nowhere Kakashi and a man dressed in green spandex grabbed them. The man in green had Neji who wasn't fighting back but Gaara was thrashing against Kakashi who took him outside of the classroom.

Naruto was shocked as was everyone except for Sasuke. "Wow so the little monster boy really snapped." Said one of the girls.

"Yeah, poor Neji…all he ever did was to try to befriend him." Another girl agreed.

"Maybe this time they'll just go and kick him out of the school. He doesn't belong here with us." Sakura says as if she's talking about a dangerous animal. "Right Sasuke?"

"Hn." Was all he added before the bell rang signaling the class was over. Everyone raced out of the classroom to tell other students what happen. Naruto slowly collected his things, he didn't want to go see Iruka. Between him getting punched in the face and the act of violence, he didn't want Iruka to overreact.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's sleeve. "Wait dobe."

"That's not my name asshole. Now let me go."

Sasuke smirked. "Have we met? I feel like I've seen your face before."

"Maybe I just have one of those faces."

"Listen." His grip tightened on Naruto's arm. "Stay away from Gaara, unless you want to be a target."

Naruto pretended to think for a minute before he jerked away. "I've been a target before…most of my life in fact. I don't mind. He's my friend."

"You don't seem to understand who your friend is or what you're getting yourself into you."

"Like?"

Sasuke stands up. "This is a nice school Naruto, with big names. The internet is your friend idiot. Now stay out of the way or die." Sasuke didn't say anymore, he just walked out of the classroom.

Naruto leaned against the desk, he thought about that word, "die". The bell brought him back to reality. "Oh god I am going to die because Iruka is going to kill me." He ran out of the classroom.

* * *

"Naruto, why are you late?" Iruka questioned angrily.

"Well you see…" Naruto bit his lip as he thought of something.

Iruka sighed. "Well it's both are first day. So please take a seat anywhere. Anyways as I was saying, because this is my first day as your new English teacher I want to see your writing style. Please take out a sheet of paper. I want you to free write but remember to make it school appropriate this is for a grade."

"Aww there is no fun in that." Kakashi was hanging on the frame of the classroom door.

"Yes Kakashi?" Iruka sounded annoyed.

"I need to speak to Naruto for a moment." Kakashi was smirking under his mask again.

Iruka nodded towards Naruto. Kakashi had been bothering him all day and he hadn't gotten to ask Naruto how his first day had been so far and now Kakashi was pulling him out of class. "Ok Naruto." He motioned towards Kakashi.

"And bring your stuff Naruto." Kakashi added. Iruka's face changed from slightly annoyed to slight worry. The class in unison, "Oooooh you're in trouble".

Naruto did as he was told. He followed Kakashi out of the classroom to the hallway to the library to the second floor of the library. "This should be the best place to sit and talk. If you can't tell this is a giant library, not many students come to the second floor unless they really must or for privacy. Last kid I saw here was selling drugs. Best drugs I ever bought." Naruto's eyes widened. "I'm kidding Naruto." He took a seat at one of the three tables that was obvious that they were rarely used.

"So why are we here Kakashi?"

"I just wanted to see how your day as been away from the little dolphin."

"Oh-kay..." Naruto tries to ignore the fact Kakashi just called his dad a dolphin. "Well it's been busy. I mean I completely missed one period because someone knocked me out and my first friend gets into a fight in another one. Then you call me out here. Is this a normal thing?"

Kakashi chuckled. "No. It shouldn't be. I think you have spiced up the school a bit though. You really remind me of her."

"Her? Did you say I looked like him earlier or something? Which is it Kakashi and who are you talking about."

"Well you look like him but act like her. That's a story I will definitely tell you at another time. For now, back to today. Do you like it here?"

"It's not that bad." Naruto smiled. "I only got punched once and from what I saw that kid was crazy."

"Gaara?"

Naruto shook his head, "Neji. Gaara seems cool."

"Ah so that's what that meant earlier. What do you mean, 'only got punched once'."

"Well kids at my old school would bully me. Call me names, hit me, throw my stuff away. I was the adopted kid with one dad who was a teacher. They thought he gave me special treatment. I had a habit of getting over exciting and shouting stuff out and people started picking on me. I started to be alone and no one wanted to work with me. When I was in eight, a kid and I had got in a fight and I snapped. I sent a kid to the hospital and since then I would get dirty looks from parents, teachers and kids. I hadn't fought back since then. So if someone wanted to beat me up I was an easy target…but now it's different. No one knows me here."

"It's interesting that you befriended Gaara then. You have similar backgrounds, though he kept fighting. Well Naruto if anyone picks on you, I'm someone you can turn to."

"What do you mean similar backgrounds? And thanks Kakashi."

Kakashi paused before completely ignoring Naruto's question. "Ok, we're done. I'm going to wonder the library for a bit. Who knows maybe find some books I can use to cover my own, Iruka would like that. You can go but don't tell Iruka anything about today. I'll take care of the rest. Also you can walk around. I think you have lunch and a free period next anyways."

"Cool. Is there a place to check my email?"

"Yeah, downstairs take a left then a right and it's the third door."

"Ok, bye Kakashi."

"Bye Naruto." Kakashi disappeared behind a bookcase. Naruto was starting to suspect that Kakashi was a ninja.

* * *

Naruto tried to follow Kakashi's instructions but got lost on the library's second floor. He couldn't find the stairs. The bell rang and Naruto was still lost, ten minutes later he ran into Gaara.

"Oh thank the lord. Gaara I'm lost!"

"Did you read the signs?" Gaara pointed above Naruto's head. They were directions to all the genres and the exits.

Naruto turned bright red. "When did those get there?"

"Lucky I found you then."

"Yay. Hey can you take me to the computer lab. I want to read some of my emails. Oh and what the fuck happen between you and that Neji kid."

"Come on, I'll explain on the way." Naruto followed Gaara closely, though he was only a little shorter than Naruto, he walked faster.

"Well?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"We got into a fight."

"Thanks captain obvious." Naruto snorted.

"Well I told you to stay away from you. He said." Gaara gave a calculated pause. "some things…while everyone was too busy looking at you and Sasuke, Neji kissed me."

"What?" Naruto was speechless and even stopped walking. Gaara kept walking and after a second Naruto snapped out of it to catch up with him again. "He kissed you?"

"Yeah."

"Is that why you punched him?"

"No."

"Then why?" Naruto stained.

"He called me 'his'. I didn't like that so I punched him. Bastard thinks he can do whatever he wants because he's dad is someone. Mine is too but that's neither here nor there. Even got a detention, worth it." He mumbled that last part that Naruto didn't even hear it.

"What does that mean? Oh that Sasuke-bastard told me something about big names and google being a friend."

"Sasuke? Hn." They finally made it to the computer lab and the teacher saw Gaara and Naruto, he avoided them. "Why do you want to check emails?"

"Remember when I said I was adopted and unsure if I had a sibling?" Gaara nodded to make sure Naruto knew he remembered. "Well I contacted him like two weeks ago after I found an article about my family. I didn't know he existed until then. He replied to me but was an asshole but since I replied to him, he's sent me a shit load of messages. I just hadn't wanted to read them."

Gaara logged into a computer for Naruto. "Here."

"Thanks, there we go."

"Just read the most recent, says it was sent this morning." Gaara suggested.

Naruto clicked on it and read it out loud, "I don't know how many times I can say sorry about the damn first fucking message or how much of a little bitch you are being by not replying…I don't mean that last part. I just want to talk. I don't know where you are but if you're in Konoha, again, I'm going to be at Ramen Ichiraku at five pm until seven pm. Please reply. Your brother Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi? As in Kyuubi Namikaze?" Gaara lifted an invisible eyebrow.

"What? Do you know him?"

"He's pretty well known in Konoha."

"Really?" Naruto got excited.

"Yeah, as any major gang leader might be."

"Gang leader?"

"Well no one has caught him but yeah, he took over the family business."

"Family business?"

"Well it's just a rumor." Gaara replied in a bored tone. "The Namikaze have always been under suspicion, it went underground for a long time."

"Why?"

"Well if you are Kyuubi's brother, your parent's death was a part of it. Minato-your dad, was well liked though." Gaara searched for the right word. "Respected. He was kind and had honor. Whether he was in any illegal activity was never proven."

"Wh-what about Kyuubi." Naruto was completely serious and his face showed it.

"Kyuubi, not much I know about him. I just know I wouldn't cross him."

"Well I guess I should reply." Naruto turn towards the computer and started typing. "I just moved to Konoha. I love ramen, I'll meet you at five then. Naruto."

"This is going to be interesting." The bell rang. "We have a free period then math so you better eat now."

"Wow you're right." Naruto pulled his lunch that Iruka out of his bag. "Where's your lunch?"

" I don't have one."

"We can share mine." Naruto grinned.

"Thanks."

* * *

Naruto spilt his sandwich with Gaara. Gaara let Naruto talk and talk until the bell rang. The both went to class and Gaara helped Naruto in math. Everyone was shocked. From the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke and Neji seating together watching them.

Overall the rest of the day went by without incident. Well except for the fact Neji was in Naruto's gym class and tripped him while they were running laps and that weird teacher in all green told Naruto to stay youthful.

In art, Gaara showed Naruto his work. It had won him a lot of awards and the teacher didn't care what Gaara did as long as he got his work done at the end. Naruto like art but the day was going by too slow at this point. It was the last class at the end of the day.

"I'm not supposed to do this but…why don't you leave early today. I have a meeting today and want to get ready for it."

All the students were happy except for Gaara and Sai who were both deep in sketches.

"Finally. We're done." Naruto sighed. "It's almost three, only about two more hours until I Kyuubi."

"Good luck Naruto." Gaara was about to walk away so he could walk home.

"Wait, Gaara...we're friends right?"

"Yeah Naruto we are."

"Wanna hang out this weekend?" Naruto bounced around.

"Sure. Well I got to go. See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

As Gaara walked away the last bell of the day rang. Naruto decided wait in Iruka's classroom. As weird as today seemed, it was probably the best school day Naruto had ever had. Naruto sat on top of the desk.

"Still hanging around Gaara even though I warned you?"

Naruto jumped, he hadn't even noticed Sasuke walking up to him.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

"That's a very interesting question Naruto." Sasuke smiled. "I could think of a couple of things I wanted." He stepped up closer to Naruto, his face was a few inches away...

* * *

**A/N - All there is today. I'm going to try to put up a chapter a day but no promises. And thinking about adding another story that would be a Teen wolf fanfic, it would be a Derek/Stiles. Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3 Good ramen and finally Kyuubi

**Disclaimer : **Still don't own Naruto. **Hey everyone. Sorry it's been almost a week since I put anything up, well at least this chapter has Kyuubi. Well anyways life got busy and I wasn't able to write but here. Chapter 3.**

* * *

"Get out of my bubble Sasuke." Naruto was moving the desk slightly, he was sitting on the edge. When the classroom door opened, again Naruto jumped causing the desk to flip forward and Naruto's face crashed into Sasuke's face. Sasuke's body was forced to back up and he tripped. Naruto fell on top of him.

"Oops, I'm sorry to interrupt Naruto…but Iruka is waiting outside." Though Kakashi didn't laugh out loud, both boys could hear the amusement in his voice.

"It's not what it looks like." Naruto rushed to get up, his face was bright red. Sasuke groaned as Naruto got off of him. The blond didn't bother to fix the desk; he just grabbed his bag and ran out of the classroom. Sasuke was still on the floor. Kakashi followed behind Naruto as he half jogged, half walked to Iruka's car. Kakashi had a smirk on his face. "You better not tell Iruka about that or mention it to me again."

"What?...Oh you and Sasuke making out on the floor." Naruto turned around his heard to glare at Kakashi. "Fine but you owe me a favor."

"Deal but to be clear, we weren't making out I just fell on top of him." Naruto hissed.

"Ok then, whatever." Then Kakashi said seriously, "I'll hold you to that deal."

"Hey Kakashi, do you know where Ramen Ichiraku is? I agreed to meet…a friend there at five."

"Oh it isn't that far. Maybe ten minute straight walk from my house, thirty minutes from here. Let me guess, a date with Sasuke?"

"That teme..." Naruto then mumbled under his breath, "Can't believe that teme took my first kiss. Mother fucker, probably didn't count anyways."

"Iruka doesn't look too happy." Kakashi's comment made Naruto look up to an indeed pissed Iruka.

"Naruto Uzumaki, do you know how long I have been waiting."

Naruto whined, "I'm sorry dad. I thought you'd still be in your classroom."

"Naruto that's why I asked you earlier, my last ends before your last class begins. I was in the teacher's lounge. I can see Kakashi's lateness has rubbed off on you." Iruka lectured him for another two minutes before Kakashi interrupted.

"Ruka, we should get home. Naruto some friends today and he plans to meet them for dinner."

Iruka stops talking and looks surprised at Naruto then very excited. "You made some friends? That's awesome Naruto. We better get home so you can get take a shower and get ready." He pats Naruto on the head.

All three get into Iruka's car and were at Kakashi's house in no time. When Naruto gets into the two story house, he runs upstairs to the room Kakashi let him use. The house had three bedrooms so Naruto and Iruka didn't have to share a room, though at first Iruka offered but Kakashi insisted it would be better if the teen had privacy. Naruto checked the computer that Iruka had given him three years ago as a birthday present.

Kyuubi had replied to his message, "Look for the guy with red hair."

"Red hair?" He said out loud. "Maybe he's related to Gaara…but then that would mean I would be related to Gaara. That would be pretty cool." Naruto logged off his computer and started to get ready. He took a quick shower and went through all this cloths. "What am I a girl? I can't decide what to wear." Naruto remember the guy named Sai who asked if he was a girl and laughed. Naruto decided to go with a bright orange t-shirt and baggy black jeans.

Naruto looked over at clock by his bed. Twenty minutes until he would meet his brother. That made Naruto think, what if Kyuubi wasn't his brother. What if Naruto was mistaken?

Naruto logged back on to his computer and looked up his parent's names again. Then he switched the search to pictures. He didn't know why he hadn't looked before. Naruto was surprised when the image loaded on his screen. There was a blond man standing next to a straight red haired women and a red headed boy standing between them. The red headed woman was beautiful. Naruto couldn't register the image at first.

The woman was…his mom, she was holding a blond haired baby who Naruto assumed was him. He had no doubt that these adults were his parents and the little boy his brother. Naruto looked exactly like the older man, his dad. The whole family looked happy, even baby Naruto had a huge smile on his face.

Next picture was a sad one, it was a picture of Kyuubi holding Naruto and crying. The caption was, the young boys who lost their parents. A tear rolled down Naruto's cheek, he looked at the clock again. He had seven minutes. Naruto jumped up and ran down stairs.

"I gotta go!" Iruka stopped Naruto.

"Ok Naruto, here is some money. Be home by ten and call me if you're going to late or I'm going to ground you."

"Alrighty. Bye." Naruto rushed out of the door and ran down the street towards where Kakashi told him that ramen place is.

* * *

Naruto was out of breath when he found the ramen stand. He sat down at one of the stools. "Hey old man, can I have a miso ramen?"

"Who you calling old man?" The man behind the counter gave a hearty laugh before making the ramen. "Hmm you look familiar, do I know you kid?"

"I don't think so, I just moved here."

"How do you like Konoha so far?" The man put the bowl in front of Naruto.

"It's nice. I just had my first day of school today, you wouldn't believe the day I've been having."

"Well I don't have any other costumers at the moment so why don't you tell me about it?" The man smiled.

"Ok, well to start I made a new friend! He's really awesome guy, well I don't know much about him but he's nice to me!" Naruto partly yelled because he was so excited. "The only bad thing that happen was someone punched me in the face and a bastard…made me…run into him." Naruto almost admitted to a stranger he accidently kissed someone.

"Yeah there are definitely some people you should avoid kid."

"My name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto dug into his ramen. He didn't notice the man's eyes grew big.

"Were you related to Kushina Namikaze? Her maiden name was Uzumaki if I'm not mistake."

"Well I believe I'm her son." There was a girl behind the counter who nearly dropped the food. The old man kept his composer as if he was expecting an answer like that.

"Ah, I'm sorry about your parent's death, even if it was years ago. They were good people and loyal customers. Did you know your mother would come here and she talked my ears off about her day. She loved eating ramen, she was pregnant with Kyuubi…no no, she must have been pregnant with you when she visited almost three times a day. Minato tried to get her to slow down but she was convinced you were making her eat here." The man paused and saw Naruto was licking the bowl clean. "Ah, another bowl?"

"Oh god yes, this is the best ramen ever." The man smiles and got him another bowl.

"Those two are on the house. If you're anything like your mom, I would go bankrupt if I let you always eat free."

"So you knew my parents well?" Naruto said with a mouth full of ramen.

"Very. Whenever you want some good stories about them, just ask"

"I will and I'll get some good awesome ramen, seriously did you sell your soul for this?" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at him. The old man just laughed. "I'm not joking, hey you should teach-"

Naruto heard someone sit down next to him and he stopped talking. He turned his head and saw it was a tall red headed man with a lot of two piercings in his nose, earrings, and snake bites. Naruto noted how weird it was that he was wearing a suit. "K-Kyuubi?" Naruto asked with a shaky voice.

Hard blue eyes met Naruto's blue eyes.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi had a deep manly voice. Kyuubi turned to face him and Naruto pulled him into a hug. Kyuubi pushed Naruto off him but held Naruto by the arms, he stared hard at Naruto's face. "You look exactly like dad." Naruto took his time to study Kyuubi's face closer. He was an extremely handsome guy. Though he wouldn't admit it out loud he was jealous that he didn't have straight red hair. Naruto also noted a scar on Kyuubi's cheek, it was fresh.

Kyuubi brought Naruto into a hug this time. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had something to take care of." Kyuubi's words held some anger in his words.

"It's cool…I got some of ramen, I'm glad you picked this place."

"Oh that reminds me." Kyuubi grabs a few pieces of Naruto's hair and pulls them out and puts them in a little bag. "For the DNA test." Kyuubi supplies.

"You could have just asked fucker." Naruto rubbed his head where the hair was pulled.

"Bitches who don't answer their emails for two weeks don't get to complain about that." Kyuubi smirked to himself.

"So even though I looked exactly like dad, you still need DNA?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Kyuubi's eyes narrowed.

"I get the feeling you trust many people." Naruto turned back to his ramen.

"The world is full of assholes." Kyuubi sits back down and puts money on the counter. "The usual." The older man nodded and served the red head a bowl.

Naruto sat there staring at Kyuubi, he looked at the ground, "Your shoes have blood on them." Naruto comment then turned back to his ramen. He was reminded of Gaara's response to his brother.

Kyuubi glanced down at his shoes and shrugged and took a couple bites of his food. "So who do you live with?"

"My adoptive dad, Iruka and his friend Kakashi." Naruto answered. He was already done with is food.

"You can stay with me." Kyuubi offered.

"No, I'm not that far from my school and Iruka has been awesome to me. A lot of people messed with me growing up but Iruka has always been the only person in my life. I won't leave him."

"Loyalty…good." Kyuubi nodded then went quiet for a second. "What did you mean, 'messed with you'?"

"Well I was picked on, beat up, isolated for most of my life. No one wanted to be my friend. I just recently moved here though, I've already made a friend at school. Though there are a few bastards."

"What are their names?" Kyuubi sounded calm but demanding.

"Who?"

"The bastards or the people that bullied you."

"Oh it doesn't matter. I don't care about that." Naruto smiled brightly. "I can put it behind me. My friend's name is Gaara though, Gaara no Sabaku. Hey are we related to him because he has red hair."

"Sabaku… No we're not related to him." Kyuubi stood up. "Come on Naruto let's go to my house. There are things we need to discuss in private."

"Ok but I have to be home by ten." Kyuubi nodded and walked away from the stand. "See ya later old man. I'm coming back for the ramen and stories soon." The man chuckled and waves back.

"I'm looking forward to it, bye."

Naruto ran after Kyuubi who was standing by a nice new car. "Whose is this?" Naruto gasped.

"Mine." Kyuubi flashed a wicked smile. "It's my baby." Kyuubi then got inside and turned it on. Naruto opened the passenger side and slipped in the car. It still had that new car smell.

"We're we going again?" Naruto braced himself as Kyuubi sped away and went way over the speed limit.

"We're going to my house to talk. There is a lot to catch up on remember?" Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, I was distracted by this awesome car. It looks like it has a lot of cool technology too.

Next the inside of the car lights up in blue and a woman's voice from seemingly nowhere alerted about a phone call. Naruto jumped, he wasn't expecting it.

"Incoming call – Itachi Uchiha."

"Ignore." Kyuubi angrily pressed a button on his steering wheel.

"The call has been ignored." The woman's voice confirmed.

"Wait, Itachi Uchiha? Is he related to Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto questioned.

"They're brothers. Itachi is the older one, I went to school with him…I don't like him. I guess you could say we're rivals." Kyuubi sounded annoyed.

"Really? I really don't like Sasuke."

"Has he bothered you?"

"He's a bastard that told me to stay away from Gaara." Naruto swung his arms around and then realized where he was and rested them in his lap.

"Interesting, I'm going to have to have a little chat with him."

"Voicemail from Itachi Uchiha." The woman's voice informed Kyuubi. Kyuubi pulled into this driveway. "Ignore." The car repeated his word.

"This is your house?" Naruto was amazed.

"Yeah. Come on I'll give you a tour before we talk." Kyuubi out of his car.

"Awesome." Naruto raced towards the front door and Kyuubi shoved him out of the way.

"Move weirdo, I have to open the door." Kyuubi let the door swing open and walked in. After the entrance way was the living room. In the living room was a tall figure.

* * *

"Who is this love?" The tall was sitting with a calm look on his face.

Naruto was in shock. "Oh my god, it's a larger version of Sasuke."

"How the fuck did you get into my house Itachi?" Kyuubi gave a hard stare.

"Well Kyuubi, that's not really important right now. The fact of the matter is I'm here and you're going to have to make me leave."

Kyuubi ran towards Itachi and swung his fist.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 3. I hope it was ok. Kyuubi was gonna give you guys and Naruto some info. but it appears an Uchiha ruined that for now. Damn Uchihas...haha :P It's ok, they add a little excitement. I'll be updating soon. P.S. Sorry if this one felt short or disappointed (Kyuubi was in public. Private Kyuubi is kind of darker in general but nicer to Naruto) **


	4. Chapter 4 Itachi

**Sorry that I haven't written in a while and that this chapter is kind of short compared to the other chapters. Hope this is a good chapter.**

**The normal and true Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Itachi had got up by the time Kyuubi got to the couch were he had been sitting. Itachi pushed Kyuubi's arm away and punched him square in the face. Kyuubi stumbled back but got his footing. He ran towards the taller man again. Naruto was in shock as he saw the Uchiha pull out a stun gun and taze his older brother.

"Any other day and I would love to play but I'm on a schedule." Itachi said it more to himself rather than to the unconscious Kyuubi or Naruto. He picked the redhead off the floor and put him on the black couch. He sat down next to the limp body. He patted to the other side of him on the cushion. "If it wasn't for Kyuubi, I'd probably have killed you by now…but please sit down."

Naruto quietly sat down. Itachi grabbed Kyuubi as if he was a teddy bear and petted his head. Naruto slowly took a seat next to Itachi but made sure to seat as far as he could.

"So I think the most important question, who are you?" If Naruto hadn't witnessed what just happened Naruto would have thought Itachi was dating his brother. "I'll tell you who I am if that makes it easier. I am Itachi Uchiha, twenty-one years old, Gemini. I know may ways to kill a man and get away with it. I like tomato soup, the color red and keeping anyone from my beloved Kyuubi."

"Are you two…dating?"

"Of course we are." Itachi answered immediately.

"…and does he know that?" Naruto questioned.

Itachi just stared at Naruto and took some time to answer but with a smirk he said, "That'll be irrelevant when we get married…well I answered your question I think it's time you answered mine."

"I-I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki…I know that name." Itachi squeezed on to Kyuubi as he thought. "It's Kyuu related I know."

"You know a lot about Kyuubi right?"

Itachi's face grew serious. "Probably more than he knows about himself."

"Did you know about his parents?" Itachi glared at Naruto but let him continue. "Well they're my parents too. Kyuubi is my older brother, I just recently found out but when I moved here it was just like a bonus that he was here too. Today was the first day we met…"

"So that's why he had a picture of you?"

"What?"

Itachi pulled out a picture that had been clearly tapped together, "I ripped it up because I thought he had got a lover without me finding out and I was going to confront him about it, to my surprise you walk in with him." Naruto realized it was the picture that he had sent to Kyuubi in the second email he send, it was giving the middle figure.

Itachi dropped Kyuubi's limp body on the floor and threw himself at Naruto and grabbed him into a hug. "That makes you my future brother in-law." Itachi pulled Naruto away, "Can I have your blessing?"

Naruto was too afraid to say no, "Sure?"

"One step closer to seeing Kyuubi in white." Itachi dropped Naruto and picked up Kyuubi's body from the floor and placed it on the couch. "Now that we settled who you are, I recognized that school uniform. I'm guessing that you know my foolish younger brother from you calling me a 'larger version of Sasuke'."

"Yeah I know that teme." Naruto totally forgot who he was talking to and let his emotions get the best of him. "That bastard took my first kiss and told me to stay away from my new friend. I think he's probably a perverted asshole. As soon as I saw him I knew I'd dislike him." Itachi blankly stared at Naruto.

"I'm glad to see you are getting along then. Let me tell you something about Sasuke, I think he likes you. He doesn't just tell people things so my guess is he as a crush on you, he might not recognized it until later though. I didn't realize how I felt for Kyuubi until I nearly killed him, don't worry he was only in the hospital a few day. He heals quickly. That was during our sophomore year at the academy but we had been fighting each other for many years. Ah it was so easy to catch him when he was in a cast. The first time I went to bed with him…we didn't do anything and he didn't know that I snuck into this bed but he snuggled up to me. It was…cute." Itachi stared off into the air.

"Oh-kay."

"Ah, well I have to go. I spent more time than I planned to. Hmm well I might as well spend a little more time. You may or may not know that Kyuubi and I are in gangs. Different gangs sadly, you don't need to know much about it. I would like you to pass along a message to my little brother if you could. Tell him that I know he's working under Kyuubi and I know he plans to kill me…Kyuubi should be waking up in a few minutes." The redhead's body started to groan.

"Will he be ok?"

"He'll be fine…probably. Do you heal quickly?"

"Yeah, I guess I-"

"It must be a family thing. I'll keep in touch. It was nice meeting you Naruto, remember to keep pest away from my future wife."

"He would be the wife?" Naruto couldn't help asking.

"Uchihas aren't bottoms." Itachi says with a serious face. Naruto notices Itachi pulled out a bag out of Kyuubi's pocket; it was Naruto's blond hair. "Ah, I know what this is and I'll take care of it. Goodbye." He doesn't leave through the front door but head for another room.

Naruto stayed on the couch for the few minutes until Kyuubi actually woke up. "What? Who? Where am I?"

"Itachi knocked you out with a stun gun." Naruto sighed.

Kyuubi got up and rubbed his neck. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, I thought you said you were rivals. He makes it sound like you are lov-"

"Don't you dare say another mother fucker word!" Kyuubi snapped and back handed Naruto in the face, knocking him down. Kyuubi stare down at Naruto with hard eyes before realizing what he had done. "Naruto I'm sorry." Naruto slapped Kyuubi's hand away.

* * *

**One recent review mentioned being tired of an Evil Itachi and I actually like a nice Itachi but he's a little crazy in this story. I'm trying to keep him balanced, part of him is actually nice and in love...crazy in love and the other is kind of dangerous. To be honest I usually write like 3 chapters in advance but this story I just wrote and added on here. I'll try and plan better. :) Thanks for the read. **


	5. Chapter 5 New friend and more on Gaara

"Don't **touch** me. I don't know what you had to say to me here but now I don't want to hear it!" Naruto stormed out of the house and just kept running. Kyuubi had stayed in the same place. He didn't run after him. He remand silent for a several moments.

"Fuck…This is all_ Itachi'_s fault." Kyuubi fished his phone out of his pocket and looked through his contacts, when he got to the S's he stopped and selected 'Sasuke'. The phone rang three times before it he answered which Kyuubi found_ extremely __annoying_. "Sasuke, you're going to do something for me…well dump the whore somewhere then I want you to find Naruto Uzumaki… did I ask if you wanted to? What do you mean she won't get out? This sounds like a personal problem Sasuke and if I don't get a report on the whereabouts in two hours." He purposely paused. "Well you'd have to use your imagination about what would happen to you if you don't." He ended the call.

* * *

Naruto finally stopped running when he made it to a park. He sat on an empty bench out of breath. He had no clue where he was or how far from home. There was no one around so he began to talk to himself. "This is why I need a cellphone. This is exact why I need one. This is a new town; I doubt it would repeat what happened last time. I doubt they'd get my number and harass me like that again. I made a friend, I could text Gaara."

"Uzumaki." Someone growled. Naruto jumped and turned to see it was Neji.

"Are you going to hit me again?" Naruto asked nervously. He didn't want to get punched but at least he wanted to be ready. He thought about how many times he'd cut through the park to go to school and get attacked.

"I might if you don't tell me what I need to know." He glared at the blond.

"Seriously if this about me befriending him, I don't know why but it happened." Naruto put up his hands. "Promise!"

Neji sat next to Naruto on the bench. "He doesn't just befriend anyone you dumbass and do you know where he went? He skipped detention."

"Home? I don't know."

"Fuck, then I can't talk to him till tomorrow." Neji closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose before coming to a realization "…but you can. Come on." Neji yanked Naruto but the arm and made him follow him to a car.

"Let go of me you crazy moth-"

Neji snapped back, "Listen, if you get me on Gaara's good side, I'll owe you one and believe me when I say that I rarely owe anyone any favors."

"Really?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Do I look like I'm playing with you?"

"I'm just making sure. Deal but for starters you're going to have to let go of me, like right now."

"Alright Naruto." He let him go. "Get in the car, I'm going to take you to Gaara's home and you're going to get him to invite me in."

Naruto agreed but mainly because then Gaara could get him in the right direction on how to get home.

"This is a nice car…did you just buy it?"

"Yes, I had planned to have Gaara and I in the back seat by now."

"Why would you both be in the backseat if-Oh I get it." Naruto blushed and Neji smirked to himself. It was a silent ride to Gaara's house, thought the way Naruto had fidgeted in the seat.

* * *

"Here we are." Neji stopped the car.

"You're kidding me? This place is huge, like really huge? What does Gaara's parents do?"

"Maybe you should go ask Gaara, really get out of my car." Neji glared at Naruto who does get out of the car and heads towards the door.

Naruto knocks on the door and rings the doorbell rapidly. He was shocked when a blond girl answers the door yelling, "Stop fucking doing that! What do you want?"

Naruto kept his smile, "Is Gaara home?"

"No." She slams the door in his face. Naruto tried again with both knocking and the doorbell. "Seriously kid do you want to die? I can kill you here and now."

"Do you know where Gaara is? I want to talk to him."

"Kid do you know-" Naruto interrupts her.

"My name is not kid, it's Naruto Uzumaki. I'm Gaara's friend from school." He yells. The girl burst into laughter.

"My little brother doesn't make friends."

"Temari, what's all the noise about?" Gaara stood behind her. "Oh Naruto."

"Can I come in?"

"Temari, let him in."

Temari's jaw dropped to the floor. "Oh my- Naruto is it? How did you do it? Make friends with my brother?"

"Am I going to get punched in the face if I saw 'I don't know?'" The blond girl sent Naruto a confused look. "Gaara can my…new friend, yeah new friend come in too?"

Gaara looked skeptical but shrugged and started to walk off. Naruto waved to Neji who had stood by his car waiting to some signal. Before Naruto even realized it Neji was walking in the house before him.

Tamari yelled to Gaara, "I thought you swore you'd never invite Neji into this house."

Gaara quickly turned his head toward him. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you since you skipped detention. I wanted to apologize. See Naruto and I are even friends now." Neji smiled at Gaara.

"Tamari. I'm taking Naruto…and Neji to my room. Don't bother us, ok?"

"Ok, litter brother I'll call you for dinner. Wait are they staying for dinner?"

Gaara lifted an invisible eye brow and looked towards Naruto. "Are you done with your brother today?"

"I don't want to talk about that asshole and I can stay out till ten! Oh by the way can I get a ride home?"

"Tamari can you please tell the chief to make extra portions tonight? I'm going to take my guests upstairs."

"Oh- ok." Tamari looked even more studded than before.

"Come on this way." Both Naruto and Neji followed close, Neji a little closer than Naruto. When all three boys were up stairs Gaara stopped in his tracks. "Neji you look like you need to use the bathroom."

"I don't need to-" Gaara shot him a glare. "Where is it?"

"This door, we'll stay outside so you don't get lost and snoop through my home." As soon as Neji went inside the bathroom Gaara began to question Naruto. "What happen?"

"It's a long ass story. How about you, your parents must be loaded. What do they do?"

"Police family."

Neji popped his head of the bathroom, "Do I still need to be in here?"

"You're from what?" Naruto shouted. Neji shrugged and went back into the bathroom.

"Nearly everyone in my family is in the police department. My father is chief of police."

"Are you going to be a cop?"

"No. Now tell me what happen."

Naruto sighs. "Are you going to tell your dad?"

"No. He's a bastard." Gaara said in a monotone voice and if he was stating the obvious.

"Well if you promise." Gaara gave an affirming nod and Naruto started with his story.

* * *

**(( In the bathroom** ))

Neji was leaning on the counter top. He tried to listen through the door and failed, quickly realizing that the door was too thick. Apparently this was the only idea that Gaara had come up with to talk to Naruto.

Neji shook his head and thought out loud, "Let's see I meet Gaara when I was nine. I took an interested in him at eleven. It took four years after that for him to talk back to me when I talked to him...we. Now it's been a year since I confessed. Six months to start kissing me back. Five months since I beat up that guy who latched on to Gaara and we fought. Three weeks since I told him I loved him and he pulled back from me. Yesterday he seems to finally get that we're together. All that time and effort, and that kid just come in and befriend him. Fuck that shit. Ugh maybe I'm just sexually frustrated."

The phone is Neji's pocket starts to vibrate, taking him out of his thoughts. He looks who it is and answers, immediately Sasuke starts talking. "Hey remember that favor you owe me? I need your help to find that kid who you knocked out earlier today at school. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. I need to find him as soon as possible."

"You don't say? Well Sasuke, I know for a fact that I _don't_ owe you but I'll make you a deal. If I tell you where he is, you have to come and pick him up as soon as possible."

"Deal, where?"

"Gaara's."

"Be there in Thirty." Sasuke said before hanging up.

* * *

**A/N - Here it is. Sorry to those who wanted a really long time. I hope to make the next chapter more eventful :3 Btw the way to try to get myself to update more often I may start writing shorter chapters. I will put out at least 1,500 words per week on this story but if I'm feeling lazy it might be in two/three chapters. Though I will try to make them more interesting.**

**Yet another typical I don't own this story but if I did... disclaimer**

**Thanks again for the read. :) Have a nice day/night.**


End file.
